


Walk With the Wise

by CiamaraHale



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute, F/M, Female Niè Huáisāng, Female Shen Yuan - Freeform, Female Wèi Yīng, Female Xiè Lián, Find a man who loves u not a man who lusts after u agenda, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Getting Together, Honeymoon, Insecurity, Jealousy, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Misunderstanding, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Poor Lan Zhan agenda, Requited Love, Rich Wèi Yīng, Surprise Kissing, They are college students, Wei Ying is naughtyyyy, break up but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiamaraHale/pseuds/CiamaraHale
Summary: Wei Ying woke up with a text from Lan Zhan in a letter kind of way. Her face went from sleepy to full boost panicking.Dearest Wei Ying,I love you. So much. I hope we meet again one day. And in that day if you still love me, I will hold you close and will never ever let go of you again. For I really want to be with you forever. For you to be my bride. My wife.But if you can't find it in yourself to forgive me, (or worse, you dont love me anymore) then I'll just simply love you from a far.Sayonara. My love.  For now. (Hopefully, if you forgive me and still love me)Future Husband(hopefully)Lan Zhan
Relationships: Huā Chéng/Xiè Lián, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Niè Huáisāng, Luò Bīnghé/Shěn Yuán | Shěn Qīngqiū, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All lovely readers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+lovely+readers).



> Helllooo! May you have a blessed day ahead!

Wei Ying is friends with Wang Lingjiao and two other girls. They are also classmates in the school called Enlightenment University, the most expensive university in Gusu city.   
The girls can afford it just fine since they all come from wealthy households. But Wei Ying is the richest among all of them. 

Aside from being rich, they are also popular among the boys. Especially Wei Ying, with her looks and her bright smile that can light up a whole room. She is the most intelligent and the smartest in their class as well. 

The girls are currently in their 2nd year college and are entering their classroom. As Wei Ying entered the classroom, she saw one of her classmate Lan Zhan. Lan Zhan is an intelligent student, second to Wei Ying in their class. He is seated just infront of the 4 girls seats. The man is currently reading a book. 

  
Wei Ying paused in front of him and greeted him. 

  
" Hi Lan Zhan! Early as always, I see." She said grinning all the while. Lan Zhan looked up at her with a blank face. 

  
Wang Lingjiao though, is not impressed and her face went sour. 

  
" Wei Ying, I know he's handsome, intelligent and all but he's still poor! You shouldn't greet him! What if he thinks you have a crush on him or something and then he'll go ahead and take advantage of you!" she said. Wei Ying blushed at what she heard. But also angry at the same time for the bad things her friend just said about Lan Zhan.

  
Truth be told, Lan Zhan is poor in wealth thus he is dependent to the scholarship given by the university.

" That's right Wei Ying! You know how poor people are. They're gonna do everything just for money. " 

  
" Yeah. Gold diggers."

  
While everything is said and done, Lan Zhan kept looking at Wei Ying who wants to say something, but is always getting interrupted. Her face looking apologetic. Lan Zhan then went back to his reading and ignored all of them. 

  
" Let's just go and take a seat Wei Ying! Aside from being poor, he also seems like a statue hahaha. Look at him. Not saying or doing anything. We'll except for reading haha"  
Wei Ying got dragged as the girls laughed at Lan Zhan and they went to their seats.

The girls started talking about new clothing trends as if nothing happened. While Wei Ying kept looking at Lan Zhan's back. 

  
After a few moments, Wang Lingjiao asked Wei Ying to buy them food before the professor arrives. Wei Ying agreed and went out. 

  
" Wei Ying's really dumb. She really thinks we want to be friends with her. Haha" Wang Lingjiao said after Wei Ying went out. 

  
" Yeah. If not for her popularity and money, I will never associate myself with her. "

  
" Agreed! I really hate how she's so full of herself!"

  
" I know right! She even managed to seduce Jiang Cheng! My prince charming.." Jiao-jiao said dreamily as she mentioned Jiang Chengs name. 

  
" But she make a very good personal maid though haha.."

  
The 3 girls continued to speak badly about Wei Ying. Lan Zhan who heard everything clenched his fist. He's been listening to them talk badly about Wei Ying everytime she's not around ever since the start of the semester.   
Not that he likes to eavesdrop. It's just that they're behind him and they didn't even bother lowering their voices. 

  
~~~  
At lunch, Wei Ying excused herself from her friends. She just made some lame excuses and they let her go after she served them their lunch from the cafeteria. 

  
Wei Ying skipped as she look around for a certain someone. When she saw the person, she smiled widely and run towards him.   
The person is currently sitting under a tree reading a book. Wei Ying frowned and thought ' Did he already ate lunch?' She shook her head and painted a smile on her face. 

  
" Lan Zhan!"

  
The man looked up at her. 

  
" Have you eaten lunch?"

  
Lan Zhan didn't reply. He just looked down to continue his reading. 

  
Wei Ying actually felt bad. ' I get to have everything that I want and everything I like. Yet Lan Zhan can't even eat his lunch. Sigh. '

  
" Not yet ? Wait, let me get something for you!" Wei Ying said then opened her bag. She get some snacks from it. 

  
Her mother likes to put many snacks in her bag because according to her, her baby Wei Ying is so thin thus she needs to eat more. Wei Ying just blushes and replies ' Mom! I'm not a baby anymore! And I'm not that thin!'

But Wei Ying takes the snacks to school anyways. She didn't know, it'll come in handy. Like now. She's thankful she did. 

  
" No need. " Lan Zhan replied, not looking up. But Wei Ying sat beside him and offered him the food. 

  
" Don't be stingy Lan zhan! You should eat! Let's eat together!" 

  
Lan Zhan looked beside him. At her. He saw her extending her hand that is currently holding a Goya white chocolate. It is big in size. 

  
" Did not eat with them?" 

  
" Them ? Ah, my friends? No. Here." she said and put the chocolate above the book that he's holding. Lan Zhan looked at the chocolate.

  
" You have to accept that Lan Zhan! Or else I'll throw that away! " she said threatening him. Wei Ying actually wouldn't throw it away. She just said it cause Lan Zhan looked like he wants to return it to her. And according to Lan Zhan's personality, he doesn't like to waste food...right?

  
Lan Zhan frowned and said " Wasting food is bad."

  
Wei Ying grinned feeling triumphant.

  
" That's right! So you should accept it! Pick one! Eat that or you give that back to me and I'll throw it away! Hahaha" 

  
Lan Zhan sighed. 

  
" Thank you." 

  
" You're welcome Lan Zhan!" she said grinning and they started to eat.   
They went silent for a moment then Lan Zhan spoke after chewing and swallowing his food.

  
" Why ?" 

  
Wei Ying looked at him.

  
" Hm?

  
" Why are you here?" 

  
Truth be told, even though Wei Ying greets Lan Zhan in their classroom, they never really speak with each other unless there's group activities or projects. Lan Zhan can't help but be surprised at her sudden approach even though he seems unsurprised on the outside. 

  
" Ah.. Haha" Wei Ying scratched her face lightly. " Uhmm. Actually I want to apologize. You know. For what my friends said earlier. They shouldn't have said those things. It's not like they know who you are anyway. "

  
" It's fine. Not your fault."

  
"I know. I still feel responsible. They're my friends after all! " Wei Ying said grinning at him. 

  
' You're too kind for your own good Wei Ying. ' Lan Zhan thought as he went and continued reading. 

  
~~~  
" Lan Zhan? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at your part time job now? Did you wait long?" Jiang Cheng said as he approached Lan Zhan who is standing outside the student council room after school. 

  
Jiang Cheng is Lan Zhan's friend since highschool. He came from a wealthy family and is a part of the student council same with Wei Ying and her 3 friends. 

  
" Not long. "

  
" Let me just get my bag in my room and then we'll talk. "

~~  
Wei Ying got out from the Student council room together with her friends. She turned and saw Lan Zhan walking together with Jiang Cheng then she frowned.   
~~~  
" You should let me buy you a phone! What if the meeting took longer than it did? Are you just gonna stand there like a statue all day?" Jiang Cheng said as he gathered his things and put it inside his bag. 

  
Lan Zhan shook his head frowning.   
" Tsk. Why are you so stubborn! It's not as if a phone's that expensive! Whatever. Let's go to a cafe and talk there. "

  
" No. This will be quick. "

  
Jiang Cheng scowled and crossed his arm. 

  
" Fine. What is it?"

  
" You have a crush on Wei Ying." 

  
Jiang Cheng blushed fiercely. 

  
" What of it? You already know it! Are you just here to tease me? As****e" 

  
Lan Zhan didn't smile or anything but his eyes are twinkling.

  
" What?!"

  
" Your princess needs help. "

  
~~~  
Jiang Cheng is seen standing in the broadcasting room. He's waiting for someone. 

  
A few moments the door opened and Wang Lingjiao entered. Jiang Cheng pressed a button behind him and put on his wonderful smile. So different from his usual scowl. 

  
" Jiang Cheng." she said smiling widely and slowly walked towards him. 

  
" Wow. I thought it was some kind of prank when I read that letter signed by you." 

  
" Well, someone told me you like me. I was so happy when I heard it and decided to reach out to you as soon as possible." 

  
" Really? " she asked delighted and reached out to hold his arm. " I thought you like Wei Ying, just like what the rumors says. And that I don't stand a chance. "

  
" Wei Ying? No. It is you that I like. " He said cupping her left cheek. 

  
" You've made the right choice. My Jiang Cheng. I'm definitely better than her. " she said smirking. 

  
" Aren't you friends with her? You shouldn't compete with your friends."

  
" Friends? With her ? Hah! No. I dont even like her! She's so full of herself just because she's beautiful and she's got money! I hate her even more when I saw you one time giving her attention. But it's fine. She make a good personal maid anyway haha. So eager to fit in our group, following our orders. So pathetic !"  
Jiang Cheng clenched his fist and forced a smile. 

  
" So that is how you see her?"

  
" Yes! That absolute bitch! Trying to bewitch every boy she meets. " She said scowling.

  
" I see. So this is who you really are."  
Wang Lingjiao looked up at him when she heard the cold tone in his voice. 

  
" Jiang Chen.."

  
" You know what I don't like the most? It's fake people like you. "

  
" What? Jiang Cheng are you saying you don't like me now? Wait! You can't take back what you said! You said you like me! And I like you too! I like you ever since I met you!"

  
" I like you? Well guess what Jiao jiao. Your first thought is right. Me liking you? Is just a prank. For I will never ever like a woman with the likes of you. " 

  
" You don't like me? Then why did you ask for me to be here?! "

  
" Isn't it obvious? "

  
" What?!"

  
" Jiao-jiao, you do know that this is a broadcasting room right? "  
Wang Lingjiao widened her eyes suddenly feeling frightened. 

  
" Don't tell me.. " 

  
Jiang Cheng smiled sardonically at her.

  
" You! As*****!" she said angrily, her tears falling and slapped him. Then she run towards the door to go out. 

  
~~~~

  
Wei Ying who is standing outside the broadcasting room clenched her fist. Her face is blank. The door opened revealing an angry, crying Wang lingjiao. Wang Lingjiao became even more angry when she saw Wei Ying and tried to push her but Wei Ying hold both of her arm to stop her. 

  
" Let go of me you bitch! " She said angrily and struggled. Wei Ying then let go of her then she fell to the floor on her own, due to her loosing her balance. 

  
" Arghhhh! You're such a bitch Wei Ying! I hope you die! " she said standing up then run away. Wei Ying looked at her back then heard a whistle. She turned towards the sound. 

  
" You're quite strong for your petite figure." Jiang Cheng said approaching her from the broadcasting room. 

  
Truth be told, Wei Ying is thinner than Wang Lingjiao.

  
" Did you turn off the mic?"

  
" Ha? Ah yes. I did why.. Aw! Why did you punch me ?!" 

  
" I can't punch her even if I want to" she said and smiled widely. 

  
" So you punched me instead?"

  
" Hahaha. By the way, thanks. Because of what you did, I finally know what she thinks of me."

  
" Don't thank me. It wasn't my idea. I'm just the actor. " 

  
" If not you.. then who?" 

  
~~~~  
" Alright. I'll do it."

  
" Don't tell her."

  
" Who? Wei Ying? About what?"

  
"It was me."

  
"Don't tell her it was you who is the mastermind of this plan? But why? " 

  
" This is your chance."

  
" What chance? To impress her?"

  
"Mn." Lan Zhan replied his eyes twinkling.

  
~~~~

  
Jiang Cheng smiled and shook his head. ' As****e. As if I'd do that.'

  
Wei Ying looked at him frowning.

  
" Uie Jiang cheng! You haven't gone crazy are you? "

  
" No. "

  
" So, who was it?"

  
" Lan Zhan."

  
Wei Ying blushed.

  
" Lan Zhan?! My classmate, that handsome that super quite boy, who's eyes are amber in color? That Lan Zhan who never does anything but read his book?! That Lan Zhan who has..."

  
" Yes yes. That Lan Zhan."

  
" Are you actually friends? I saw you two yesterday walking together. "

  
" Yes. We've been friends since highschool."

  
" Highschool?! Okay. Okay but why would he do that? I mean the whole thing.."

  
" Why don't you ask him then? "

  
" That is a good idea! Bye Jiang Cheng! "  
With that she run happily. 

  
' I can't not tell her. Not when she looks so happy knowing it was you who plan this whole thing for her. As*****' Jiang Cheng thought even though his heart is aching. 

  
Ever since Jiang Cheng saw Wei Ying that fateful morning, first day of being a college student, he already started to have crush on her. And since he has feelings for her, he would always look at her whenever he can. 

  
And because he looks at her, he found out who was able to get her attention. It was his friend. Lan Zhan. He found it out in the first half of the first sem, first year in college.   
Everytime Lan Zhan is in the vicinity, Wei Ying would look at him and she would always have this smile that's not her usual everyday smile. 

  
She even shone brightly one day. That was during the start of the first semester in the 2nd year. The reason about why? Well, he found out that Lan Zhan became classmates with Wei Ying, as Lan Zhan teased him about how he should help him become his wingman in his own Lan Zhan way. 

  
He disagreed of course. Told Lan Zhan not to bother. But then he was actually surprised when Lan Zhan told him about the broadcasting plan. He agreed with Lan Zhan and did it for Wei Ying's sake. Not because he wants to impress her. He was just so angry when he heard from Lan Zhan how that Wang Lingjiao bitch badmouths her. 

  
~~~~

  
Lan Zhan is in the library studying in advance for the next class. It's their vacant time so here he is after hearing the broadcast from earlier. He can't help but be impressed at his friend. 

  
He kept on reading until he heard a voice. 

  
" Is this seat taken?" he perked up. The owner of the voice is Wei Ying. She is smiling brightly as always. 

  
" No." He said then went back to studying.

  
" I'll take it then!" she said then sat down.

  
The two are silent for a moment then Wei Ying spoke. 

  
" Are you not concerned for me at all?" 

  
Lan Zhan looked up at her, confused at what he just heard. Though his face is still blank. He saw her blushing red. Is she sick?

  
" It's impossible not to hear the broadcasting earlier! Surely you have heard it! "

  
Ah that. " Condolence." 

  
" Condolence for what Lan Zhan?"

  
" On your friendship."

  
" On my friend..Wha hahahahaha" Wei Ying said and burst out laughing. 

  
The librarian warned them to tone it down. Lan Zhan looked at the librarian apologetically. 

  
" Tone it down. " he told Wei Ying though he also have that mischievous twinkle in his eyes. 

  
" Hahaha! I didn't know you're funny Lan Zhan! I should have really befriended you early!  
Now enough of this! Why don't you tell me the reason why you made Jiang Cheng do the entire broadcasting charade hmm?" she said smirking. 

  
Lan Zhan widened his eyes. 

  
" You! He told you?"

  
" Yeah! He told me! Why would he not? Nevermind that! Just tell me why you did it."

  
Lan Zhan sighed and told her everything Wang Lingjiao and her friends said. Wei Ying's face saddened. 

  
" I see. I thought it was just Wang Lingjiao. I didn't know it was all of them who thinks of me that way. "

  
" Apologies. Should have done that earlier."

  
" No. It's fine. It's not your fault! It was me who believed with all of my heart that they want to be friends with me anyway.Hahah But thank you very much Lan Zhan! I really appreciate what you've done for me. " she said with a shy smile while blushing.

  
After that, Wei Ying and Lan Zhan became friends. They also hang out with Jiang Cheng if he can join them since they're not classmates with him and they have different schedules. 

  
~~~

  
Lan Zhan and Wei Ying became more closer than ever as the time passed by. They are 3rd year students now. They're still not classmates with Jiang Cheng though. 

  
Last Christmas Wei Ying gifted Lan Zhan a cellphone since she learned from Jiang Cheng that Lan Zhan will never let him buy him a phone. While Jiang Cheng gifted Lan Zhan a laptop. 

  
" Okay! Since he will not let us buy him a phone, I should just give the phone to him as a present this Christmas! Surely he'll never return a gift right?"

  
" Wei Ying, you are a genius. Why did I never thought of it that way before!" Jiang Cheng said quite devastated. 

  
" Hahaha" 

  
" Okay, you buy him a phone. I'll buy him a laptop! " 

  
" Waaahh! Why! If that's how you want it, I'll just buy him the mosssst expensive phone!"

  
" Well! May the most expensive present win!"

  
" Deal!"

  
So Lan Zhan can't do anything but accept their gifts. They didn't escape the reprimand though when Lan Zhan learned how expensive the gadgets he received are. 

  
" Don't do this again."

  
" Yes sir!" the two said in unison and saluted playfully. Lan Zhan shook his head smiling a tiny bit. 

But then recently, Wei Ying noticed that Lan Zhan have been avoiding her. Even Jiang Cheng noticed it. He still talks to her but it's limited. It's as though they're some kind of groupmates in a group project. It's like they're back to square one. Like the times before they became close friends. 

  
~~~~~

  
" Zhan-zhan he played me again! He's the 3rd one this year! Is there someone out there who will love me ? Truly? For real?" Nie Huaisang said then dramatically lay on her stomach in Lan Zhan's small but comfortable bed. Her face hidden from view. She's wearing a green tube as her upper wear her cleavage and thin belly on display. While a very short green shorts down below, her skinny white legs on display. 

  
Nie Huaisang is Lan Zhan's childhood friend. She just came back from the United states. She went in Lan Zhan's apartment after she had a fight with her older brother. It's been a week since her arrival. 

  
" Can't blame them. " Lan Zhan replied as he flipped a page of a book he is reading. He is sitting on the floor in lotus position.   
Nie Huaisang immediately sat in lotus position as she heard the words. 

  
" What does that mean?" she asked narrowing her eyes at her friend. 

  
" You display yourself like a sexy barbie doll.They can't help but think.." Lan Zhan replied not finishing his sentence. 

  
" What? Think of me as a mere plaything? Lan Zhan! I thought you're on my side! Why does it sound like you agree with them?" 

  
" I am."

  
" You're on their side?!"

  
" Your side. "

  
" Hmmp.Then what are you trying to tell me then?"

  
" You can't expect others to value and respect you if you can't do the same for yourself first. "

  
" What does that mean?! "

  
Lan Zhan just looked at her from head down. Nie Huaisang felt self conscious all of a sudden at the stare. 

  
" It's trending! Everybody's wearing something like this! Isn't it normal? " she said then crossed her arms.

  
" Prostution is normal? I see. Apologies. Not informed." He said then continued reading. It's a wonder how he can still concentrate on it.

  
" Lan Zhan!!! You're getting so rude! Are you calling me a prostitute?! Just because of what I wear? Well, prostitutes does wear something so short but! But! That doesn't give you the right to call me prostitute!" she said puffing in slight anger. 

  
" Then start wearing something that states 'I respect and value myself' not something that states ' Please fu** me.. ' "

  
" Stop ! Stop Lan Zhan! I get it! I get it Arghhh! How are you my bestfriend again? Seriously who wants a bestfriend this rude?" Nie Huaisang said and laid with her back on the bed this time. 

  
" Not rude. Just telling the truth." Lan Zhan replied his eyes are twinkling. 

  
" Yeah right! Whatever. Sigh. I cannot promise but.. I'll try. I guess." 

  
Lan Zhan smiled a bit and he stand up from where he was sitting. Huaisang raised her upper body and looked at him.

  
" Where are you going?" 

  
"Grocery. "

  
" Oh! Let me go with you then!" She said and stand up. Lan Zhan looked at her.

  
" What?" 

  
" Still wearing that?" 

  
" Ah you want me to start now? But.. All my clothes are like this.. Oh wait! Let me borrow your shirt then! Surely it's bigger and it'll cover me just fine! " 

~~~~~

  
Wei Ying can't take it anymore. She decided to go to Lan Zhan's house to speak with him. She kept on thinking that maybe, he's just busy with his part time job. But still. She can't help thinking of the possibility that Lan Zhan's really ignoring her. 

  
She's currently driving her car. As she drove, she noticed Lan Zhan from a far. He's currently walking and he's not alone. Her heart ached.

  
Wei Ying parked the car to the side and went out. When she went out, she saw Lan Zhan stopped with his companion. 

  
He's looking at me. He must have recognized my car. Wei Ying thought. 

  
" Lan Zhan! It's been a while! This is?" Wei Ying said as she went close to them. Keeping a bright smile, she looked at the woman with him and her heart ached even more as she saw what she was wearing. 

  
It was the sweater he gave Lan Zhan one time they went shopping. A sky blue sweater she picked for Lan Zhan since it reminded her so much of him.

  
" Hi! I'm Nie Huaisang! And you are?" Nie Huaisang said smiling widely. She's so pretty. I wanna ruin her face. 

  
" I'm Wei Ying! Nice to meet you! I see now why Lan Zhan seems busy these days! You're his gf right? Haha. I thought he's working too hard in his part time job again! Just wanna check on him haha. You should keep a close eye on him! Your boyfriend is a hardworker l tell you! The last time I came here, he got a very high fever! Me and Jiang Cheng have to switch places in looking after him haha"

  
" Jiang Cheng?"

  
" Yes! He's my and Lan Zhan's friend! Uhmm. So let me not keep you any longer! I'm just really here for that! Haha Nice meeting you again Huaisang! Bye to the two of you!" with that, Wei Ying walked a bit fast towards her car. 

  
~~~~~

  
" Well, that went.. Lan Zhan, why did you let her think were in a relationship? She looked hurt. Aren't you gonna go after her?"

  
Lan Zhan looked at her incredulously.

  
" Jiang Cheng. Really? " Lan zhan stated ignoring her question and continued to walk towards the direction of the grocery store. 

  
" I just asked! Hey! Lan Zhan! Don't try to change the topic and ignore the question! hey!"

  
~~

  
At school the next day, Wei Ying is absent. The next day, and the next day too. Lan Zhan is getting worried but he didn't text or called Wei Ying. Not even visit her at her house even though he have been there multiple times to count. 

  
~~~

  
Jiang Cheng can't take any of this anymore. His friends are suffering for only God knows what! Even though he sees how they love each other so much. Surely, more than that of a friend. His phone vibrated. He received a text. 

  
Afterwards, he went to find Lan Zhan to speak to him. He saw him sitting at his usual spot. Under the tree reading as usual. As*****. He scowled. 

  
" Lan Zhan."

  
The bastard just nodded and read some more. Jiang Cheng scowled and sat beside him. He pulled out his phone and pressed a button. 

  
~~~

  
Wei Ying is laying in her bed looking at the ceiling. Her face is full of dried tears. It's been 4 days since that hurtful day he met Lan Zhan and his girlfriend. 

  
He didn't even bothered texting or calling her in all her days of absence at school. Usually, he would send simple greetings. Simple ' are you okay?' 'Sick? Get well soon.' when he's busy with his part time job and cant come to check on her. But now. Nothing. 

  
Just because he had a girlfriend, he just forget me like that?! Is our friendship so shallow that he just tossed it away like it was nothing? She thought clenching her fist. 

  
" I hate you Lan Zhaannn!" she shouted. 

She went silent for a bit until she heard a knock on her door. 

  
" Mom. I'm not hungry!"

  
" A friend came to see you A-ying! Don't be rude! "

  
Wei Ying frowned and get up to open her door. She saw her mom. And Lan Zhan's girlfriend.. What is she doing here?

  
" Okay! I'll leave you two alone! I'll ask Nana to bring you two snacks! " then her mom went and leave them alone. 

  
Nie Huaisang entered her room then she sat and lay on her bed. Wei Ying became irritated. Who does she think she is?

  
" A hem! I didn't remember letting you in my room"

  
" Hmm. Your bed is comfy! " She said ignoring what Wei Ying said and just continue to lay on the bed like its hers.   
Wei Ying scowled even more. 

  
" What do you want?" Wei ying said, her tone is cold. 

  
" Oh. Are we gonna have a cold war now? Where is the ' nice to meet you' I heard the last time I met you? Did it vanish the moment you realized Lan Zhan is taken?"

  
Wei Ying looked away. 

  
" I don't know what you're talking about." 

  
" Come on Wei Ying! I saw how hurt you were when you left. Stop denying it! "

  
" It doesn' t matter. Why are you here anyway? To mock me? And how did you know where I live? "she asked sounding bitter.

  
" No! I'm here to clear a misunderstanding! He's not my bf okay! Lan Zhan and I, were just childhood friends! Nothing more! "

  
" But why did you wear his sweater?"

  
" For your information Wei Ying, a friend does borrow their friends clothes! I think you know that but then because of jealousy, the knowlege flew out of your head. That is why I think, you must have thought we just finished having sex that day since I was wearing his sweater hahaha"

  
Wei Ying blushed feeling ashamed because she got it right.

  
" I contacted Jiang Cheng! I got his number from Lan Zhan's phone. We met and he told me everything. About you, including your address hahaha and Lan Zhan. So here I am. To explain everything to you."

  
Then Nie Huaisang told Wei Ying what happened that day. 

  
" Actually, Lan Zhan didn't want me to wear that sweater. He told me to pick something else. At that time I thought why he would be so stingy. Lan Zhan always lets me share what he has with me before. But now he can't even let me wear that one sweater haha. I think I understand now. The sweater, you gave it to him did you?" 

  
Wei Ying nodded and blushed. She felt guilty for being rude and for misunderstanding everything. 

  
" Thought so haha. Actually it's my fault! I liked the sweater so I did my best to run outside his apartment quickly so that he'll have no choice but to let me wear it. And you know the rest. "

  
" But, why would he let me think you're his girlfriend? Did he noticed I liked him more than a friend and he doesn't like me that way so he did that as a form of rejection?"

  
"Wei Ying, did you hear what I just said? He was so protective of that sweater you gave him! Isn't that enough evidence to know he feels the same way? And looking back, we both know he didn't plan anything that day. He must really have a reason that lead him to do such things and take the opportunity at the moment. " 

  
" If he loves me, then what is the possible reason of why he did that? Why he ignored me, why he let's me believe you're his gf, then ignored me some more?! Huaisang! I'm going insane!" 

  
Huaisang stand up and walked towards her. She grabbed her arm and they walked towards the bed and sat there.

  
" Calm down sis. Jiang Cheng told me that Lan Zhan didn't tell him anything pertaining to that, too. So we made a plan."

  
" What plan? "

  
" He's going to tell Lan Zhan you're leaving out of the country and then see if he'll reveal anything this time. Alright. I'll text Jiang Cheng so that he'll call us now. Then we will hear his revelation live hahaha" She said as she typed on her phone. 

  
" Huh?" 

  
" We, dear Wei Ying, are gonna eavesdrop on the conversation ahaha. Alright! He's calling now! I'll answer it and put us on mute. "

  
The two girls went silent and listened. 

  
' Are you not gonna visit her? You don't seem worried for her at all' the girls heard Jiang cheng's voice on the other line. 

  
' How is she? Still sick?' it was Lan Zhan's voice this time. 

  
~~~~

  
" Why don't you visit her and find it out yourself as*****?" 

  
Lan Zhan ignored him and flipped a page.   
Jiang Cheng shook his head. 

  
" Why are you acting like this? You even made her believe you had a girlfriend. "

  
" What if its not make believe? "

  
" Don't lie to me as*****. Your childhood friend told me herself."

  
" Nie Huaisang? She told you? When?"

  
" Doesn't matter. Just what is going on Lan Zhan ? Do you know Wei Ying's hurting about your treatment towards her?"

  
" I know. "

  
" Then why do this?!"

  
" Doesn't matter. "

  
" Huh?! Are you just gonna ignore her for the rest of your life then?! What's your reason?! If you can't tell her, then at least tell me! I won't tell her. I promise! "

  
Lan Zhan looked incredulously at him. 

  
" What? It's true! She's leaving out of the country tomorrow anyway. You know her. Once she made up her mind, nothing will be able to change it. Whatever that would be. So what's the point of me telling her about it ? "

  
" She's leaving? Guess it's for the best." He said his eyes sting.

  
" Don't say things like that when you look like you're about to cry! "

  
~~~~

  
' Who's crying? You are. You're the one who's had a long time crush on her since first year college. ' 

  
Wei Ying's eyes widened at what she heard. Jiang Cheng has a crush on me? Nie Huaisang on the other hand teased her. 

  
' Hmmp. It's just a crush at first sight and infatuation on the following year on my part! It's not me who fell in love with her at first sight then pine for her silently! Stop denying it Lan Zhan! I know you love her more than a friend. I got it confirmed when you made a plan about the broadcasting charade from the past. You never cared about anything in your life before aside from academics and your part time jobs, but for Wei Ying, you let yourself be late for your part time job just to speak to me about the saving her from her fake friends plan.'

  
Wei Ying's heart beats fast. 

  
'Can't blame you though if you didn't realized your feelings sooner in the past, since, you've never loved anyone like that before.'

  
' Is that why you told her it was me?' 

  
' Yeah as*****. So mind telling me what's stopping you from confessing to her now? And why you kept on pushing me to be with her, even when both of us can see who she really loves? What's your problem huh?'

  
" Gosh, am I that obvious?! Even Jiang Cheng saw through me and now you.." Wei Ying said blushing red. 

  
" Hahaha. " 

  
There was silence for a bit. They heard a flip. Maybe it was Lan Zhan flipping a page on his book again.

  
' That was the problem.'

  
' What is ?'

  
' Should be you.'

  
' Huh?'

  
' She should have just fell for you. Why me?'

  
' Why not you?! Lan Zhan I promise, I wanna strangle you right now!' 

  
Wei Ying and Huaisang can't help but agree with Jiang Cheng. 

  
' Are you on your insecurity mode these days? What' s gotten you insecure? '

  
' No. Not that. I...She's better off. Without me.'

  
' Why?! '

  
' Sigh. We're living in different worlds. I'm..'

  
' What? Are you gonna say the same drama line of ' Im poor, she's rich. Can't let her suffer with me?' Don't give me that Lan Zhan!' 

  
They heard a puff of breath. Surely its Lan Zhan.

  
" Shocks it's that again I see! Did someone in your household threaten him Wei Ying?"

Huaisang asked. 

  
' Know it's cliche. Yet. This is real world. Wont live in fantasy Jiang Cheng.' 

  
' Well good luck Lan Zhan! Let's see if Wei Ying has the same thoughts! Don't glare at me. It was your childhood friends idea to let Wei Ying hear you live. Just like what you did to Wang Ling jiao. Not on the broadcast room but on the phone! Hahaha You've been pran.' It seems like there 's a war going on the other side. 

  
Then the call ended. 

  
Wei Ying wore a sinister smile on her face. Nie Huaisang prepared herself to lit a candle for her childhood friend. 

  
~~~

  
Lan Zhan sat in a chair close to his window. He was looking outside letting the air caress his face. He already ate dinner. Nie Huaisang said she's gonna stay at a friends house so she told him not to wait for her. 

  
She and Jiang Cheng the traitors. They really collaborated against him. Sigh. 

  
Knock knock knock. 

  
I hope it's not her. Please let it not be her. He thought. 

  
He went and opened the door. Not his lucky day huh. Now he realized exactly why Nie Huaisang chose this day specifically to stay at a friends house. He should have known better.

  
Wei Ying is standing outside. Her face is blank. 

  
" Wei Ying. " 

  
Wei Ying stepped inside slowly and began attacking him with her fist. She punch him in the face then started punching his chest.

  
" How dare you! How dare you do that to me! How did I fell in love with an as***** like you! I never agreed with Jiang Cheng calling you as***** but today I have to agree with him! You..." she said and continued to say some profanities at Lan Zhan while continuing to punch him. Lan Zhan let her until he decided to just hug her. 

  
Wei Ying struggled a bit then she let Lan Zhan hug her. She put her forehead on his right shoulder. 

  
"* Sob* Who cares about you being poor?! I never cared about that! *Sob* Don't throw away what we have just because you lack money! I need you, I want you , not money! Not wealth not material things Fu** that sh**!.."

  
" Wei Ying. Enough of the profanities."

  
" No! I've listened to you for years and did not curse infront of you! But now you can't stop me! You as***** who do you think you are to decide what's the best for me! " she said then started to struggle again but Lan Zhan is stronger than her. 

  
Wei Ying's knees felt weak so she became out of control of it and suddenly fell and Lan Zhan went with her. So now they are hugging and sitting on the floor. Well Lan Zhan is hugging her while Wei Ying is locked in his arms. 

  
They went silent for a bit then Wei Ying spoke. 

  
" Say something as*****"

  
Sigh. " Easy for you to say now. "

  
" What?" Wei ying asked and pulled to look at him. Lan Zhan let him. But they're still close. 

  
" In the long run you'll realize..you want someone who can support you well. Financially. Not vice versa. " he stated cupping her cheeks and wipe her tears with his thumb. 

  
Wei Ying snorted. 

  
" Jiang Cheng's right. You're really in an insecurity mode. Aiya Lan Zhan! What do I do with you! I can't even get mad at you for long." Wei Ying said and hugged Lan Zhan tight snuggling her head on his chest. 

  
" Wei Ying. "

  
" You smell really nice Lan Zhan! I've been wanting hug you and smell you like this ever since I saw you, you know. That was in the 1st semester during 1st year. You were just there sitting, reading a book. Looking so precious. I even felt that a song played in my mind as I looked at you. Hahaha. Just like in dramas.." 

  
" Saw me.. 1st year? "

  
Wei Ying pulled away to look up at him again. 

  
" Yes! Ever since that day, I would look around to get a glimpse of you. It brighten up my day when I did see you. And become disappointed when I can't.   
On the 2nd year, we became classmates. I became so happy I didn't know what to do with myself, so I decided to just go ahead and greet you when I saw you on the front row on the last column on the first seat. Hahaha. Then I learned your name.. "

  
" Wei Ying what..." Lan Zhan started but Wei Ying put an index finger in the middle of his mouth to stop him from speaking further. 

  
" I'm not finished yet! So you see Lan Zhan, I've liked you before even when I just saw you sitting there. You didn't give me anything, didn't say anything, didn't do anything. By simply seeing you breathe and alive, it's enough for me to like you. Enough for me to want you. And in the times we spend together, you're enough for me to love you. 

  
It is you. Not the state of you. Not what you have. Not what you don't have. Not what you can give or what you cant give. So please Lan zhan.." Wei Ying let a tear fell down her cheek. " don't give up on me. Please. Did you know how hurt I was when I heard on the phone how you're just going to let me go? What if I will really go away? Hmm? Lan Zhan. *sniffs* please. You may be fine with that. But I'm not. Just the thought of never seeing you again..." 

  
Lan Zhan went and hugged her tightly. There she sobbed loudly again.

  
" I'm sorry.. I apologize Wei Ying. I'm sorry. Too busy thinking of myself. Didn't see how much you're hurting." Lan Zhan said his eyes are teary as well. 

  
Wei Ying shook her head, pulled away again to look up at him and cupped his cheeks.

  
" Don't apologize. I understand. But next time Lan Zhan, please just tell me directly what you're thinking! No matter how silly you think it would be. Don't keep me in the dark please hmm. Baobei? Can I call you that now? * giggles* "

  
" Mn. Whatever you want Wei Ying. "

  
" Then may I kiss you?"

  
"No. On our wedding day. "

  
" Lan Zhannnn! You just said whatever I want!!!!" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Break up but not exactly. A make up kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks! Have a blessed evening!

Lan Zhan and Wei Ying's relationship went stronger. Now, they are 4th year students. 

  
" Neh neh have you heard?"

  
" What is it?"

  
" About Wei Ying cancelling her going to Mexico to do her masters. Then achieving her life long dream to become an artist there." 

  
Lan Zhan perked up at the mention of his gf's name. The two girls are speaking from the other table in front of where he was sitting. He is currently in the library, waiting for Wei Ying since she was hungry and decided to eat first even though she wants to eat together with Lan Zhan. But Lan Zhan has a project to finish. So she just reluctantly go and eat by herself. 

  
The two girls he recognized, are members of the student council. They are also quite close with Wei Ying. 

  
" Ah. That! Yeah I heard about that. I wonder what changed. I remember how happy she was when she told us about it when were just 2nd year students. "

  
" I don't know but I heard she got a boyfriend last year. "

  
" Really? He must be so great since he got Wei Ying's attention. Cause even though Wei Ying loves to socialize, she would always keep a healthy distance towards the opposite sex. "

  
" *giggles* I know right. "

  
Truth be told. Even though the two of them are already in a relationship, they decided to keep it private. Only Jiang Cheng, Nie Huaisang and Wei Ying's parents knew about it, as they are family. 

  
~~~

  
" Nie Huaisang! Just when are you going back to your own house? "

  
" I will go back if I want to. Why?"

  
Right now, the 3 of them are in Lan Zhan's humble apartment. Lan Zhan is reading a book sitting on the floor. While the two women are watching a movie on Lan Zhan's laptop. It is already 8 pm. 

  
" Why not now?" Wei Ying said exasperated.

  
Huaisang narrowed her eyes at her then smiled mischievously. " Are you perhaps..jealous? "

  
Wei Ying crossed her arms. "Jealous ? Of you ? Hah! Why would I be?!"

  
" Because I get to live with your bf and can see him all the time especially at night except when he's out and about while you can't and you sleep all alone in your bedroom with no Lan Zhan by your side?" she replied while wriggling her brows. 

  
Wei Ying narrowed her eyes at her. " When you say it like that, it's as if Lan Zhan's cheating on me!" 

  
" Hahaha. You can ask him if you want. Maybe..something did happen! *giggles*"

  
Wei Ying puffed in slight anger and turned to Lan Zhan. She was just going to call him when she saw Lan Zhan staring not on the book as if in a daze.

  
" Lan Zhan?" 

  
Lan Zhan turned his head towards her. 

  
" You okay?"

  
" Mn. "

  
" Okay! " As Wei Ying started to stand up to go to Lan Zhan, but Huaisang let her sit down again. 

  
" What?!"

  
" Don't what me! Were not done watching yet. "

  
" But I just..fine!"

  
~~~~

  
After watching a movie, Lan Zhan walked with Wei Ying towards her car. For its time to go home. 

  
" Wei Ying."

  
" Yes baobei?" Wei Ying replied smiling at him as they walk. 

  
" Masters degree.. Where?"

  
" At the Enlightenment university! In our university! Where else?! You're the same right?"

  
Lan Zhan smiled a bit at her. " Mn. "

  
~~~

  
" So Lan Zhan dear, what do you want to talk about? I bet its about that daughter of mine yes? Hahaha"

  
Lan Zhan and Cangse, Wei ying's mother are in a restaurant.

  
" Mn. Heard she was supposed to be going to Mexico to pursue her masters. Yet she cancelled."

  
" Ah! Yes! She have been dreaming to go there since she was still in highschool. Yet when she became a 2nd year in college, she started telling me how she would set it aside, until she told me to cancel it altogether haha"

  
" But, why?"

  
" I dont know boy. Maybe because her man is here? " She said with a teasing voice. " I remember her telling me about a certain quiet boy she saw during 1st year the second sem. She cant stop talking about him. Haha. Then in 2nd year, she has this dreamy eyes while telling me ' Mom, did u know? That quiet boy I told you about? He is my classmate this year! ' Haha.. and then, u know the rest.." 

  
Lan Zhan 's ears went red. 

  
" Aiya! You're so cute Lan Zhan dear! Still blushing even when you're already in a relationship. No wonder my daughter's so fond of you! Haha" 

  
" I know I have no right to ask you of this. But I hope you convince her once more to pursue her dream and go to Mexico."

  
" I can try dear but I dont know if I can convince her. But why? Wont you be sad if she goes away?"

  
" Sad. But, should not give up her dream. It is important to her. "

  
" But you're also important to her! Even more important than anything she has in her life if I say. "

  
Lan Zhan shook his head. " Were young. Should not rush anything. "

  
~~~~ 

  
Cangse tried to convince her daughter just like what she told Lan Zhan. But no matter what, Wei Ying already made up her mind. 

~~~~

  
" You want us to go with her?! But Lan Zhan! Didn't she told you about not keeping her in the dark? And are you sure she's gonna go to Mexico after knowing you disappeared from her life? Won't she just go crazy and will find you to the ends of the earth?"

  
" Lan Zhan! Stop being an asshole!"

  
" Not about me. Should not give up her dreams just for me."

  
" But, arent you afraid she's gonna be very angry this time and decides to never forgive you ? "

  
" So be it. "

~~~

  
The 4rth year students graduated this day. Wei Ying's mom prepared a graduation party for Wei Ying, Lan Zhan and her friends. 

~~~ 

  
After the party, everyone went home. Wei Ying sat in their red sofa. Her face is in such a bliss, her eyes seems as though she's in a trance. 

  
" A-ying! Congratulations once again my daughter! What's with the face? You look so happy."

  
" Mom he kissed me!"

  
" Huh? Lan Zhan kissed you? "

  
" Yes! On the lips! Thats the first time he did that! Even though he told me that he'll only kiss me on the lips on the day of our wedding. Hah! He's so naughty! I knew it! He's been wanting to kiss me too! *giggles*" 

  
Cangse's smile faltered but Wei Ying didn't notice it. But when Wei Ying looked at her, she put on a wide smile. 

  
" Also! Did you know what he told me after he kissed me mom? He told me ' Wei Ying remember this. You're mine. Only mine. Got it?' ! *giggles* " Wei Ying said imitating Lan Zhan's monotone voice.

  
" Hahah. He's really possessive! "

  
" Right? Hahaha" 

  
" How does he kiss?"

  
" He's..a very good kisser..*blushes* "

  
" Oh? Good for you then! Haha "

  
Lan Zhan dear, I hope you made the right choice. Cangse thought. 

  
~~~~

  
Wei Ying woke up with a text from Lan Zhan in a letter kind of way. Her face went from sleepy to full boost panicking. She immediately ran and went outside ignoring her mom and dad's call. 

  
Wei Ying with her pajamas get inside her car and drove to Lan Zhan's house. She called Lan Zhan 's phone but it cannot be reached. 

_Dearest Wei Ying,_

_I love you. So much. I hope we meet again one day. And in that day if you still love me, I will hold you close and will never ever let go of you again. For I really want to be with you forever. For you to be my bride. My wife._

_But if you can't find it in yourself to forgive me, (or worse, you dont love me anymore) then I'll just simply love you from a far._

_Sayonara. My love. For now. (Hopefully, if you forgive me and still love me)_

_Future Husband(hopefully)_

_Lan Zhan_

  
~~~~

  
Wei Ying arrived in Lan Zhan's apartment and knocked on the door. But Lan Zhan is not the one who opened it. 

  
The person said that he has been living here for a week already. 

  
She understood now, why Lan Zhan insisted they hang out in her house the past week instead of at his apartment. Turns out he has been planning on leaving her.

  
Wei Ying went inside her car crying. 

  
" Lan Zhan, you've deceived me! I see now why you kissed me yesterday. Turns out it was a goodbye kiss! But why did you leave me?! Why?! Why?! Why?!" Wei ying slammed her palms to the steering wheel multiple times until she crossed her arm to it and put her head on it sobbing.

  
~~~

  
" Why mom?! He just kissed me yesterday! Said Im his! But why?! Why leave me?! "

  
Cangse rubbed the back of her daughter who is currently crying in her arms. 

  
" If you calm down I'll tell you something. It might be connected as to why he left. "

  
Wei Ying forced herself to calm down and looked at her mother. 

  
" What is it mom? Tell me now please!" 

  
Cangse wiped away her daughter's tears and told Wei Ying about her conversation with Lan Zhan. 

" He said that if I can convince you, he's not gonna leave. But you already made up your mind about staying here so.."

  
" Ah! That sh** about what's the best for me again!"

  
" A-ying. You know it's not sh**! He's just thinking about you! He's right. You two are still young. There's still so much to see, people to meet!"

  
" But I don't want that! I just want him! Mom! Please bring him back to me!*sobs*"

  
" A-ying.. He did say you'll meet again someday! Once you settle down, become mature..then maybe, he'll come back to you!"

  
"Mom! Are you saying Im immature?!"

  
" Ah eh...."

  
~~~

  
"Spit it out! Where is your as***** of a friend?!"

Wei Ying asked Huaisang and Jiang Cheng with a sinister smile on her face.

  
" Sorry Wei Ying, he also didn't told us about his whereabouts. "

  
" Lies!"

  
" We really dont know! I really dont know!"

  
" Arghhhh! Lan Zhan! Why did u have to be so freaking righteous ?! You think you're so great huh! Let's see when I find someone greater than you! Your bride? What bride?! Apologies but there will be no single status - ed Wei Ying once you come back! There will only be married Wei Ying! Because Im gonna marry another man!"

  
Then Wei Ying walked away after kicking a stone hard. 

  
At that moment, Jiang Cheng and Huaisang finally understood why Lan Zhan asked them to look after Wei Ying. 

  
They imagined Lan Zhan saying ' In her anger, she will try to find someone to get back at me. Save her from herself.'

~~~

  
5 years later in Mexico...

  
Wei Ying is sitting in her office signing contracts. 

  
Knock Knock knock

  
" Come in." she said without raising her head. 

  
" Flowers for you again!" Nie Huaisang said. She's holding a beautifully arranged bouquet.

  
Wei Ying raised her head and snorted. 

  
" It's been 4 years since this person started giving these to me! Still not gonna reveal himself?" She then went back to signing the contracts. 

  
" You sure you want to meet him?" 

  
" Why not? I'm single and available! " 

  
" You've moved on from him?"

  
" Who ? "

  
" Lan Zhan! Who else? It's not like you've had an ex before and after him. Besides, he didn't exactly broke up with you"

  
Wei Ying clenched her fist which is holding the pen and then started to loosen it once she noticed herself doing it. 

  
" Who cares about him?" she stated in a cold tone.

~~~

  
Wei Ying is currently in a grocery store. It's close to early evening. As she turned her head to the side she saw a familiar face. A very familiar face. But then the face grinned at his companion. The companion is a woman. 

'Lan Zhan.. Lan Zhan is.. grinning?! ' 

Wei Ying 's heart hurt. 

  
'I'm not affected! I'm not! Who cares about him! I dont care! Hah! I don't... I dont care ... But....bride! You told me you really want me to be your bride! Lan Zhan, you're really a liar!' 

  
Wei Ying turned away with teary eyes but then she bumped into a sturdy body. She didn't raise her head for she didn't want anyone seeing her cry. 

  
"I apologize! I wasn't looking!" She said and turned to the other side to go home but the person held her arm. 

  
" Apologize properly."

  
Wei Ying's heart starts beating fast. That voice! She knows that voice! 

  
Wei Ying raised her head to look at the man. 

  
When there eyes met, its as if time stopped.

(insert whatever romantic song you have in mind) 

Lan zhan Lan zhan Lan Zha.. No Wei Ying! Stop this!

  
" Lan Zhan? Is there a problem? Why are you holding her ar..oh!" 

  
" My, my brother in law! Isn't she the girl in the picture which you've made as a wallpaper in your laptop? Also in your phone? *giggles*"

  
Huh?! Wei Ying turned to look at the voices. It was the Lan Zhan, but not the Lan zhan, since the real Lan Zhan is currently holding her arm, and the woman from earlier. Wei Ying pulled her hand away from Lan Zhan's hold. 

  
" I'm sorry. I just bumped into him. I don't know him" she said and run away quickly. 

  
Lan Zhan with sad eyes did nothing but looked at her back. 

  
" A-Zhan, why don't you go after her?"

  
Lan Zhan shook his head. 

  
" Said she doesn't know me."

  
" Aiya brother in law.."

  
" A-zhan, what if she just wants you to go after her? Its impossible she doesn't know you.."

  
" *Shook his head* It's fine. "

~~~

  
He didn't come after me. He didn't! What do you expect Wei Ying?!

"As*****!!!" 

  
She shouted and drove home. 

  
~~~

  
" Uie Wei Ying! Where's the groceries?" 

  
" Buy it yourself Jiang Cheng! Im tired! I'll go to sleep" Wei Ying said and run upstairs.   
Jiang cheng and Huaisang looked at each other. 

  
" Her mood swings seems to become worse by the day. "

  
" Sigh. I wonder what happened to her. " 

  
Nie Huaisang's phone rang.

  
" Lan Zhan's calling. I'll answer it. Hello.. Yeah? What?! "

  
" What did he say?"

  
" He said he saw Wei Ying at the grocery. "

" That explains Wei Ying's behavior earlier. "

  
" Lan Zhan called you? " 

  
The two turned towards the voice. They saw Wei Ying standing at the stairs. 

  
" Didn't you said you'll go to sleep?!"

  
" I forgot my phone in the car. Now do tell, have you known Lan Zhan's been here all this time? And that you have his new phone number?" Wei Ying said, her voice cold. 

  
" Wei Ying we really didn't know where he went when he left. We just found it out 4 years ago when he contacted us. "

  
" But still you didn't told me about it? Ah! I get it now! Did he told you to look after me? Is that why all the suitors I had before will never continue to pursue me? Did he told you to drive them away? Hmm?"

  
" Yes. He told us to look after you but at the same time no, because he didn't told us to scare your suitors. Sorry Wei Ying but, I think you are the reason why they will never continue to pursue you."

  
" Why?"

  
" Your suitors told us that your conversation always consists of a man. Even though you curse him, you still talk about him anyway ."

  
Wei Ying blushed and spluttered " What?! What man! " she said and crossed her arms looking away. 

  
" Yeah. Because you always have a follow up of, 'but I cant get mad at him even if I want to. Since he just wants whats the best for me. ' According to them. Anyone who hears you would think, you have not moved on from your break up with that man. "

  
Wei Ying facepalmed. And exhaled harshly. She walked towards them and slumped on the empty sofa. 

  
" Guys. Im so tired! When's he gonna reveal himself if he really wants to come back to me? Aren't I in Mexico already? Haven't I achieved my dream?   
Now when I bumped into him today, he still did not come after me! Do I have to be the one who'll always come after him? " 

  
Then Huaisang looked down at her phone only to see, that Lan Zhan didn't end the call. She put it on her ear. 

  
" You heard it as*****! She just wants you to come after her! " Huaisang said to the other line smirking at Wei Ying. Then she ended the call. 

" Nie Huaisang you!" 

  
" Hahahaha. If you're tired, how much more us? Weve been looking after the two of you for years! We also have a life you know! Hahaha Let's go my Cheng cheng! The prince is on his way. Lets leave them alone now!"

  
Jiang Cheng blushed but he let Huaisang drag him to go out. Wei Ying started to stand up but Huaisang signaled for her to stop. 

  
" Wei Ying sis. Please be a good woman and wait for him. Just get this over with! Stop letting yourselves suffer any further than this! Ja neh!" 

With that, the two walked towards the door and went out. 

  
Wei Ying sat back down. 

  
A few moments, she heard a doorbell. Her heart started beating fast. She stand up and walked towards the door after trying to calm her heart that's beating crazily. Her palms started to sweat though she had the aircon on. She put on an aloof face and opened the door. 

  
Lan Zhan is standing outside with a bouquet of flowers. Oh! But of course the person who sent those flowers all those years are him. 

  
" What are you bringing flowers for? Am I dead?" She said sounding irritated. 

  
" Apologies. These flowers are to be given to Nie Huaisang." 

  
Wei Ying's face went sad but she immediately put an irritated face. 

  
" Is that so ? I didn't know you love your childhood friend so much.." Wei Ying started to say but Lan Zhan interrupted her. 

  
" So that she' ll deliver it to the most precious woman in my life, who's working so hard for her dream. " 

  
Wei Ying's eyes went wide and she looked properly at Lan Zhan's eyes. There she saw that usual twinkle in his eyes whenever he does something that amuses him. That twinkle she missed so much. Wei Ying decided to play his game. 

  
" Apologies. Nie Huaisang is unavailable at the moment. Why don't you give it directly to the most precious woman in your life instead? You won't know, she might just be the happiest woman ever once she finally found out who was sending her these flowers without fail for 4 years. " Wei Ying said tearfully finally smiling at Lan Zhan. 

  
Lan Zhan mouth tilted upwards a bit. 

  
" Think so?"

  
" Yes! I think so."

  
" Then may I know where her current location is?"

  
" She just happened to be standing in front of you! "

  
" Oh?" Lan Zhan said raising a brow. 

  
" What?" Wei Ying said narrowing her eyes at Lan Zhan.

  
" As far as I remember, she's not this beautiful the last time I saw her. "

  
Wei Ying blushed but scowled at him feeling offended. 

  
" Not that I want to boast, but I sure do have good looks even before! Men line up just to get a glimpse of me! "

  
"Sigh. How are you so talkative yet cannot comprehend what I just said."

  
"Lan Zhan! You.." 

  
" You know me? Surely heard you said you dont know me.."

  
Wei Ying moved to close the door but Lan Zhan put one foot to stop it from closing entirely. 

  
"Arghhhh! Why are u such an as*****?!"

  
" Apologies. Hi Wei Ying." he said then smiled a bit at her.

  
Wei Ying snorted shaking her head then opened the door wide once more.

  
She then pulled Lan Zhan 's arm so that he'll get inside. Then she closed the door.

  
" Wei Ying I..mmpphh" Lan Zhan started yet Wei Ying attacked him. Not with her fist. She attacked his mouth with her mouth. 

  
Lan Zhan tried to pull away but Wei Ying held his head tightly. The flowers are forgotten since Lan Zhan accidentally let go of it due to him being surprised at being kissed so suddenly.

  
They kissed for a few moments. They travelled towards the sofa and lay there. Lan Zhan underneath Wei Ying. 

  
Lan Zhan let Wei Ying had his fill. But when she started to pull away to take off her shirt, he stopped her.

  
"Lan Zhan ?"

  
"*shook his head* not like this. Marry first."

Then he raised himself up and pulled down her shirt since he can see her bra. Wei Ying pouted. 

  
" But Lan Zhan! Did u know how much I missed u?! How I kept remembering the first time you kissed me? 5 years without you is hell!"

  
" Feel the same. But worth it. Saw you achieved your dream. " 

  
Wei Ying crossed her arms. 

  
"Hmmp! It would be better if you are by my side! What are those achievements if you're not present! "

  
"I am. Been watching u from a far." 

  
She rolled her eyes at him.

  
" Good for you! U can see me however and whenever and wherever u want while I am nursing bitterness and kept on thinking how I would kill u once I find u!"

  
" Kill me?"

  
"Yes ! But as if I can do that! I can't even imagine raising a weapon against you!" she said then hugged him tightly. Lan Zhan smiled a bit then hugged her back. 

~~~

  
Ever since Lan Zhan and Wei Ying made up, they have been inseparable when they can. They are both professionals after all and there are times when it really gets busy. So they always savor the moment when they can.

But Lan Zhan is currently having a predicament. The source ? Wei Ying of course. 

  
His predicament is that, when they get together and have a date in Wei Ying's condo, she would wear something so revealing. Something she definitely won't wear 5 years ago. 

  
Lan Zhan didn't know if she's doing it on purpose since he can't find any clue of whenever Wei Ying's being mischievous. 

  
" It's so hot! Let me change my clothes Lan Zhan! I'll be right back!" She said though the aircons in its coldest state.

  
Then when she comes back she would wear yeah something so revealing. And Lan Zhan would either choked on his own saliva or chokes when he is drinking water. When she saw him choke, she would come close to him to rub his back. With her worried face. Lan Zhan then saw her cleavage many times to count. 

  
Today, he decided to confront her about it.   
" Doing this on purpose."

  
Wei Ying looked at him innocently. She is currently fanning herself though the aircon is in its coldest state. Her pose speaks of seduction.

  
" Doing what on purpose?" 

  
" Stop this now. Will not give in."

  
" Stop what Lan Zhan?"

  
" Dont get it? "

  
" No! What is it?"

  
" Figure it out. " He said then walked fast towards the door and went out. Ignoring Wei Ying's call. 

  
~~~~

  
" Hahahaha! She might be having revenge for all those years of you leaving her. The target being, ur self restraint! Serves you right as*****!"

  
Lan Zhan looked at him unimpressed. 

  
" Haha. Sorry. Why don't u just give her what she wants? You're getting married in 2 months anyway!" 

  
" Sex is exclusively for married couple. God designed it that way. "

  
" Tsk. I see now where Huaisang got her wisdom. Turns out it came from you." 

  
" Mn. " his replied in a monotone voice, but Jiang Cheng can tell he's being smug about it. 

  
Jiang Cheng snorted. 

  
" As*****"

  
~~~~

  
" Aiya! Wei ying! Did u know what he told me when I used to dress something like that?"

  
" What?" 

  
Nie Huaisang told her about her convo with Lan Zhan about her way of dressing before. Wei Ying widened her eyes. 

  
" Don't worry though! My situation is surely different from yours. Surely, he just thought you're seducing him and want him to give in so that he'll have sex with you according to your convo as u have narrated to me. Which is correct yes?" huaisang said teasingly. 

  
Wei Ying blushed and looked away. 

  
" hahaha Wei Ying! I didn't know you're this naughty!"

  
" Hmmp! "

  
" hahaha. Well, I understand why you 're doing that but sorry Wei Ying! He's such a smart man. He already saw through u. "

  
" Arghhh! You know, I hated his self restraint before. But I think I hate it more than ever now!"

  
" Wei Ying, u shud be thankful. Since Lan Zhan is keeping u pure until ure married, it just shows how much he loves and cherishes u. Not like those men who claims to love me before. But then, it was not me who they love. It was just my body.

It took Lan Zhan's ' kinda rude but its the truth' comments to make me realize, that I should not give myself to someone who just wants to undress me. But someone who looks away when they saw me naked and hand me something to cover myself.

Lan Zhan was the one who made me realize that there are real men out there like him, who is willing to restrain and have reign on themselves so that women will feel appreciated and loved. Not lusted upon. "

  
~~~

  
Wei Ying called Lan Zhan's phone and Jiang Cheng answered it. 

  
" He fell asleep. "

  
" I'll go there"

  
~~~

  
Wei Ying is currently sitting beside the bed where Lan Zhan is sleeping. She looked at him and reached to caress his face. 

Little did she know, that Lan Zhan woke up when he felt someone sat beside the bed where he is sleeping. But he didn't open his eyes. 

  
" Lan Zhan. I'm sorry. While u are protecting and honoring my purity, I disrespected your sincerity. I seduced you and went on behaving like a prosti-" she said but a hand covered her mouth. Wei Ying's eyes went wide from being surprised that Lan Zhan is actually awake. Lan Zhan raised himself up and looked at Wei Ying. 

  
" Dont say it. I understand. "

  
"Im really sorry Lan Zhan! I wont do that again I promise!" Lan Zhan smiled a bit. 

  
"Sigh. Really did it on purpose?"

  
Wei Ying blushed from shame and nodded then looked down. 

  
" It's fine. As long as u understand now." He said then patted her head. 

  
Wei Ying perked up and smiled at him. 

  
" So..wanna hang out at my place? " 

  
" No revealing clothes?"

  
" No! I wont do it again! But maybe....during our honeymoon?"

" Mn. Good idea. "

Wei Ying giggled and hugged the man she loves so much and the one who loves her back in the same measure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right girls! Wait for a man who'll marry you first before undressing you! 
> 
> Dont forget to pray!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How SangCheng became lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you have a blessed day ahead!

Nie Huaisang entered a coffee shop named Project Revive and went to sit at a cozy part of the shop. 

  
A few moments a man entered the shop wearing a purple turtle neck. Nie Huaisang perked up when she heard the door open and looked at the man who entered. She waved her hand to get his attention. The man went towards her. 

  
" Hi! Jiang Cheng right? "

  
" Yeah. You're Nie Huaisang?"

  
" The one and only! Haha. Alright. Lets order first. "

  
~~~~

  
As they wait for their coffee, they decided to start their discussion.

  
" You said you want to talk about Lan Zhan? "

  
" Yes. And Wei Ying too. I was just trying to analyze whats going on with them. I want to understand why Lan Zhan let her believe Im his gf. And as to why Wei Ying looked sad when she departed from us. "

  
" Asshole. I wonder what's going on with him. He's been ignoring Wei Ying recently. He also wouldn't tell me why."

  
" I see. Hmm. Mind telling me everything about them? "

  
" Why are you interested? What are you to Lan Zhan ?"

  
" Im his childhood friend. "

  
" I see. Apologies. I just didn't hear anything from him concerning you."

  
" Haha. Maybe because you didn't ask him."

  
" Yeah right. That asshole wouldn't tell anything about himself. "

  
" So. Back to the topic..."

  
" Right! So here it is..."

  
Then Jiang Cheng narrated everything about Lan Zhan and Wei Ying's friendship. Then about Lan Zhan avoiding Wei Ying. 

  
" Okay, so according to your narration, I think they love each other more than that of friends, is that right? "

  
" Yeah. But Wei Ying wont confess. While Lan Zhan, I dont know if he's just oblivious or just pretending not to know he has feelings for Wei Ying. "

  
" Or maybe, they didn't want to risk their friendship so they decided not to say anything about said feelings. "

  
" Well, you're right. But that doesn't explain why Lan Zhan's avoiding Wei Ying. "

  
" And why he lets her believe in a lie. Hmmm... I have a plan." Huaisang said smiling mischievously. 

~~~~

  
" Thanks for taking me in haha. " Huaisang said as she entered Jiang Chengs condo. 

  
" No problem. Want coffee, juice ? "

  
" Juice please. "

  
" Alright. I'll be right back. "

  
Nie Huaisang looked around the living room. The place looks neat. You can tell that the owner loves to be neat and tidy. Then she sat down on the gray sofa. 

  
" Here's your juice. I also brought some snacks if you want. " Jiang Cheng said as he placed the tray he is holding on the table. 

  
" Thanks! You have a nice place. " Nie Huaisang said as she reached out for the glass of juice. Then she drink it. It was pineapple juice. 

  
" Thanks. "

  
" By the way, did Lan Zhan punched you before the call ended?"

  
" Hahaha. No. I run away from him. "

  
" Goody! Wouldn't want to ruin a handsome face like yours. "

  
Jiang Cheng looked at her. His pale neck blushing.

  
" What? Nobody complimented you before?"

  
Jiang Cheng snorted and shook his head. He reached out for a cookie. Huaisang followed the gesture and was curious so she asked. 

  
" Oh! Cookies! Did you bake it?" she then reached out to get one for herself then took a bite. 

  
" Yeah. "

  
" Wow! It's good! I didn't know you're talented in baking! "

  
" And you're really Lan Zhan's childhood friend. You two think alike. "

  
" How so?"

  
Then Jiang Cheng told her about the broadcasting charade planned by Lan Zhan. Huaisang burst out laughing. 

  
" Hahaha! Really? So that's what happened haha Wow. Lan Zhan can really be cruel if he wants to. But only for a good cause. Especially for the woman she loves. "

  
" I know right. "

  
" So.. I heard you also have feelings for Wei Ying.."

  
" *snorts* It was just infatuation. I got over it ever since we 3 became close friends. Yet that asshole still pushes me to be with her. "

  
" Hahaha. I see! "

~~~

  
Ever since that day, Nie Huaisang and Jiang Cheng got close as Lan Zhan and Wei Ying started their relationship as more than friends. Sometimes, the 4 of them goes to hang out. 

  
But then one week before the graduation day, Lan Zhan called them. He said he wants to talk to them about something. He told them everything about Wei Ying staying here instead of going to Mexico and his plan on leaving the city so that Wei Ying will get back to pursuing her dream that existed before he came to her life. 

  
" But, arent you afraid she's gonna get angry this time and decided to never forgive you ? "

  
" So be it. "

  
" Lan Zhan! You can't just do that to her!"

  
Lan Zhan shook his head. 

  
" With Wei Ying's impulsiveness now, she might regret not pursuing her dream one day. "

  
The two went silent. They realized that what he said is true. 

  
" Dont think I want this. Much as I want to be selfish. Keep her to myself. Dont want that. She's not meant to be caged. "

  
~~~~

  
Nie Huaisang sighed as she saw Wei Ying marched away from them angrily after asking them where Lan Zhan is. 

  
" Were really doing this huh. "

  
" Yeah. "

  
~~~

  
" So Mexico it is! " Nie Huaisang said. They are currently waiting for their plane to go to Mexico. 

  
"Yeah. "

  
" Good thing I have an excuse to be near her. As I am gonna become a student there also. "

  
" Yeah. Were also gonna find out where she lives so we can stay in a place near where she is located and we can monitor her well. " 

  
~~~~

  
Nie Huaisang and Jiang Cheng are roommates in a condo in Mexico. They said it would be easier that way. The two of them worked in collaboration. They would assign who washes the dishes in a certain day. Nie Huaisang goes to buy groceries and Jiang Cheng cooks. Sometimes Jiang Cheng goes with Huaisang to buy groceries. Other times, they help each other when they have crafty projects at school. They are so in perfect harmony. 

  
~~~~

  
Jiang Cheng arrived in the condo quite late in the night. He is currently preoccupied with his experiment recently that's why. When he opened the door, he heard a Huaisang's loud laugh from her room. ' She must be reading some novels again. '

  
He was going towards his room when he heard a man's voice. 

  
" Huaisang! You said you wont laugh!"

  
" Ahahaha! Sorry! It was just so funnyy ahaha" 

  
Jiang Cheng suddenly felt irritated. 'Hmmp who cares! She's single after all, she' s definitely free to flirt with anyone she wants. ' He thought then continue to enter his room. Then when he saw his bed, he went and lay down on it. 

  
~~~~

  
The next day, Jiang Cheng still went home late because of his experiment. When he arrived, he heard Huaisangs laugh and the same man's voice. 

  
The same happened the next day and the next, until Jiang Cheng can't take it anymore and decided to stroll around. He'll just get inside the condo and sleep once he's sure, the man went home. He just cant take so much of their flirting. Maybe he'll just move out so they can flirt however they want! He thought bitterly. 

  
As he walked and walked with irritation someone called him. 

  
" Jiang Cheng?!" 

  
Jiang Cheng turned towards the voice and thought ' Well sh**! She saw me! She wasnt suppose to see me! She will be suspicious as to why, both of Lan Zhan's friends are here! Okay! Calm down Jiang Cheng! Pretend you didnt know she's here! '

  
" Wei Ying?!"

  
" You're here too?! Did you know Nie Huaisang is here as well, and that she's my classmate in the university here?!"

  
" Nie Huaisang?! Why should I know?!"

  
" So you dont know she's here? "

  
" Yeah. I dont! Why would I know about her whereabouts? Sure were friends but we haven't get in touched since, you know, Lan Zhan left. "

  
Wei Ying's face looks murderous for a bit but then it returned to it's previous curious look. 

  
" I see! I thought you two became close though and that you still communicate with each other but anyways! You should get in touched with her too! I'll message her later so she can give you her number. "

  
' Oh but I already have her number Wei Ying. Dear God, please forgive me for lying so much for today. Sigh'

  
" Alright! I'll wait for her to contact me. "

  
" Okay! Are you going home now? Or just strolling around? "

  
" Nah. Just strolling around. "

  
" Oh? Why dont you come inside my condo and cook this ramen I bought? My place is not that far! "

  
" Nah! Cook it yourself idiot! I'll just walk you to your place. You shouldn't walk alone especially at this hour!"

~~~~

  
Jiang Cheng entered their place, after walking Wei Ying to her condo that is a bit close to their condo. He then saw Huaisang sitting on the sofa while drinking tea. 

  
" Hey there. Did he left?" Jiang Cheng asked and went to get a mug then poured out tea for himself. He then sat down beside Huaisang, one sit apart from her. 

  
" Yes. I saw you with Wei Ying earlier. From the window. I thought we planned that you will not reveal yourself to her since , you know, we dont want her getting suspicious haha"

  
" Yeah. Sorry about that. I walked outside to clear my mind. Who would know she went outside to buy some ramen! "

  
" Haha. Is that so? "

  
" Yeah. Dont worry. I pretended I didn't know you're here. So she's definitely not gonna be suspicious. "

  
" Oh! That's good."

~~~

  
Ever since that day, Jiang Cheng goes to Wei Ying's apartment whenever he goes home and the man is still there. Good thing she doesnt mind. 

  
" Hmm! This is so good! You're still the best cook ever Jiang Cheng! " 

  
Truth be told, Jiang Cheng volunteered to cook since she seems to not know how to cook anything except ramen. 

  
" *snorts* You should really eat something healthy Wei Ying. Ramen alone is not good for your health. "

  
" Hahaha. You sound like Lan.. Nothing! "

  
" Hahaha. You dont have to hide it Wei Ying. I know you miss him. "

  
" Hmmp! Who misses who?!"

  
Jiang Cheng just shook his head and eats his portion. 

  
" You should come not only at this hour. If you're not busy anyway so you can cook for me!"

  
" What am I ? Your personal cook?!"

  
" Hmm. That's a good idea! Be my personal cook! Dont worry! I'll pay you well!"

  
" Idiot. For your info, I never lack money!" 

  
" Hahaha! Whatever! "

  
" Dont worry, I'll try to come here and cook sometimes"

  
" Everyday! "

  
" What everyday?! I have a life you know!"

  
" Hahaha "

  
~~~~

  
Jiang Cheng is smiling as he entered the condo. 

  
" You look happy. " 

  
Jiang Cheng looked towards the voice and saw Huaisang standing with her arms crossed. She is smiling. 

  
" *snorts* Just Wei Ying. You know how she is. Such a silly woman. " he said then went and sat down on the sofa. 

  
" Hahaha I know. But what did she say this time? "Huaisang said and sat down beside him too. 

  
" Said she wants me to be her personal cook everyday! The nerve of that woman."

  
" And?"

  
" I just told her I will cook for her sometimes. "

  
" Hahaha. I see. But Jiang Cheng..."

  
" What is it? "

  
" If you spend so much time together, aren't you afraid your feelings for her will return once more?"

  
" No! As if. That's already in the past. "

  
~~~~

  
" Hahaha! "

  
" Yeah so she did this thing to me.. " Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying are currently in the living room in Wei Ying's condo. They are sitting on the sofa and Jiang Cheng stood and looked down on Wei Ying then cupped her face with his hands on both sides then the door suddenly opened and Huaisang stood outside. 

  
" Ah! I apologize! Bad timing huh. Let me say this before I go though. I didn't know you'll forget Lan Zhan so easily Wei Ying. I thought you love him so much. I guess he was right to leave you after all."

  
" Nie Huaisang! " Jiang Cheng said aloud. 

  
" It's not what you think!" Wei Ying said and stood up. 

  
" And you Jiang Cheng. I warned you about your feelings for her returning once more when you spend so much time together with her. Yet you did not listen. I hope you have a fun time betraying Lan Zhan."

She said then run away before they can see her tears falling. 

  
~~~~

  
Jiang Cheng immediately run towards Nie Huaisang who ran away. He grabbed her arm before she can run further. 

  
" Let me go! " Huaisang said and struggled from his hold. 

  
" No! " Jiang Cheng said and held both of her arms. Nie Huaisang can't do anything to free herself since Jiang Cheng is stronger than her. So she just turned her head to the side. Good thing she didn't put on a bun. Her long hair covering the side of her face. 

  
" Jiang Cheng let go! Why don't you let me be! "

  
" I will not! Why are you turning your head away?!"

  
" Why do you care?! You only care about Wei Ying!"

  
" And you only care about that man! Always staying so late! "

  
That silenced Huaisang and she looked at Jiang Cheng wide eyed. Jiang Cheng went shocked as well when she saw her crying face. 

  
" What man?! "

  
" You.. Why are you crying?!"

  
" I'm not! * looks away*"

  
" * smiles mischievously* Huaisang, are you really just angry for Lan Zhan or are you angry because you're jealous? Maybe for both?"

  
" Jealous? Who's jealous?! Let me go!"

  
" Sigh. I can't believe you're this selfish Huaisang. You already have a bf and yet, with your behavior right now, you seem like..."

  
" What boyfriend? Who says I have one?! Ah! Jin Zixuan?! Goodness! He was just my partner for a project Jiang Cheng! 

  
Wait! Is the reason why you go out often even so late at night is because you thought he's my bf and you got jealous and.."

  
" Who's jealous?!" Jiang Cheng said and let go of her. 

  
" Ahahaha! " Huaisang laughed and wiped her tears. 

  
" Tsk. You should apologize to Wei Ying. You know she's not the kind of woman to do what you just accused her of. "

  
" I will! But only after you tell me you really got jealous! "

  
" *scowled and blushed* I got irritated! "

  
"* smiles mischievously* And jealous?" Huaisang said and leaned close to Jiang Cheng's face. 

  
" * looks away* yeah whatever *crosses his arms*" 

  
Huaisang giggled. 

  
" So, there's really nothing going on between you two?"

  
" No! Were just friends..."

  
" Wow! That was tragic! Jealousy can really do that to you!" 

  
The two turned their heads towards the new voice. It was Wei Ying. 

  
" Have you been there for long?!"

  
" Yep! I've been here since the start! Hahaha"

  
" I am very sorry Wei Ying. "

  
" *waves a hand* Nah! It's fine. Anyone who saw us like that would think the same. Especially, when that someone, is you! Hahah"

  
Huaisang blushed. 

  
" Alright! Now that the conflict is solved, you two go ahead and confess properly! I wonder why it took longer though! You've been looking at each other with heart eyes when the other is not looking your way even when were still in Gusu City hahaha dont deny it! I'll leave you to it now! Ja neh! Have a goodnight lovebirds! " with that she went and run back to her condo. 

~~~~

  
When Jiang Cheng and Nie Huaisang arrived in their condo, they sat down on the sofa. There was an awkward silence until..

  
" Huaisang..." " Jiang Cheng.." They said in unison then they laughed. 

  
" Hahah. Ladies first"

  
" Alright! Uhmm. So, as Wei Ying said, I've liked you for a long time. I think it started the first time I saw you walk inside the coffee shop with that purple turtleneck *giggles* You're just so handsome despite of the scowling "

  
Jiang Cheng blushed. 

  
" *took a deep breath* I decided to ignore those feelings since, I think you dont feel the same way. But then when I noticed, you kept on going to Wei Ying so often, I felt threatened and along the way, I realized, I don't just like you anymore, I.. I think.. Not I think! I.. I'm in love with you. * Exhales* there! I said it. " 

  
" Uhmm. Alright, so, Im not good at this. You know talking about feelings but. I sure do know I have feelings for you. Even before. One of the reason why I agreed to go to Mexico is because.. Because.. You know..!"

  
" *giggles* what Jiang Cheng? "

  
" Arghh. You already know! "

  
" I dont know! I really dont know!"

  
" Because you're going too! "

  
" Hahaha. There there! That wasn't so hard to say right? "

  
" Hmmp! "

  
Huaisang giggled and went close to Jiang Cheng and hugged him. Jiang Cheng hugged her back. 

  
" So.. Mind telling me why I saw the two of you with that kind of pose?"

  
" I just demonstrated to her that one time my mom pinched both of my cheeks when I was just a little child. "

  
" I see! I bet you're a very cute child then *giggles * "

  
Jiang Cheng just put his head on the crook of her neck making Huaisang laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to pray!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Zhan and Lan-Wei Ying went to England for their honeymoon. They meet two pairs of newly wed couples. Can you guess who the other pairs are? I think you can! You're smart after all😊😊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How are you today? I hope you are well!   
> God bless your day!

Wei Ying and Lan Zhan got married and went to England for their honeymoon after the reception. The two visited some wonderful landscapes and they took many pictures along the way. They went on skating, bunjee jumping and visited wonderful parks there. 

  
During one of their tours, the couple met two pairs of newly wed couples like them. The first couple was the Xie - Hua pair. Hua-Xie Lian likes to wear white & orange. She has a gentle countenance. Her husband Hua Cheng likes to wear red & black. He has a neutral stoic countenance. 

  
The second couple was the Shen-Luo pair. Luo-Shen Yuan likes to wear green and white. She has an aloof countenance and likes to cover her face with her fancy fan. She carries it with her always. Luo Binghe likes to wear green and white as well to match with his wife's clothing. But sometimes he wears black and red during the tour. 

  
When the 3 newly wed couples learned that they are staying in the same hotel, they decided to stick to each other and go to tours together. Well, it's more like the wives decided to want to stick together. The husbands are definitely not happy with the arrangement since this honeymoon is suppossed to be their alone time with their wives. But they decided to just let their wives be because their wives happiness is their top priority. 

**~~~~**

In the evening, the 3 women are seen in a cafe. They came here after their husbands gave them permission to go out. 

  
**~~~~**

  
Lan Zhan decided to breathe some fresh air. He went down and started to walk around the hotel. He walked through a few people having a pool party. It was quite noisy.

  
Then he walked to a garden where it is quiet. He stopped and stood there closing his eyes letting the fresh evening air carress his skin and face. 

  
A few moments, he heard a soft thud. He opened his eyes but didn't turn. He noticed some black figures from his peripheral view but he pretended to see nothing. He slowly walked along away from the hotel with long strides, until he reached an alley. 

**~~~~**

Luo Binghe is currently walking to go to a grocery store. He is going to buy some ingredients for his wife's meals tomorrow. Shen Yuan likes his cooking so he vowed to himself that he'll cook her meals no matter where they are. 

  
As he walked he recognized Lan Zhan from a far walking with fast strides. He was going to call him when he noticed that there were men in black who seems like they're following him. 

  
When he saw Lan Zhan turn to what seems like an alley, he saw the men turn to the alley as well. There were like 6 of them.

  
'Seems like he need help. '

  
Luo Binghe quickened his steps but then a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to look at who it is. It was Hua Cheng. 

  
" Hey. I kept calling you but you wont turn. "

  
" Apologies. I didn't hear you. "

  
" It's fine. Are you gonna go and follow your wife as well?"

  
" What? You're gonna spy on Xie Lian? Give the woman a privacy dude haha . Why don't we help Lan Zhan? "

  
" Sheesh. I'm not gonna spy on my wife. Just want to know their location. But why? What happened to Lan Zhan?"

  
" I saw him turn to an alley and there were 6 men following him. Do you know how to fight? If not, I can go alone to help him."

  
" Hahaha Let's go and see for yourself whether I can or can't. "

**~~~~**

  
Lan Zhan stood in a secluded part surrounded by 6 men. 

  
" You bastard! How dare you marry someone else and cheat on Sun Fei! Now I will avenge her and beat you to a pulp! Haaaaah!" then the men attacked Lan Zhan and Lan Zhan defended himself and fought back. Thankfully he learned martial arts from highschool. 

  
But that wasn't enough as he has 6 opponents. As he was just feeling quite tired, two men came and decided to fight alongside him. It was Hua Cheng and Luo Binghe. 

  
**~~~~**

" Why are we in a cafe again? I want to get drunk! Not that I really got drunk my whole life since I have a crazy high tolerance in drinking alcohol but!" Wei Ying said as she sipped her iced coffee in a very unelegant way. 

  
" We're married. That's why." Shen Yuan said and sipped her vanilla frappe elegantly. 

  
" Nn. We have to be careful with our actions lest we commit transgression and sin against our husbands. You know how alcohol works *giggles*" Xie Lian said as she stirred her mocha frappe. 

  
" Yes. Prevention is better than cure after all. "

  
" Arghh! I hate that you two are right! "

  
" Spill it now. Don't want to keep my husband waiting."

  
" How sweet of you Shen Yuan * giggles*"

  
" Not really Lian. My husband...he has abandonment issues. "

  
" Oh. I see. I'm sorry to hear that. "

  
" Is he still going through it right now?" 

  
" Yeah. Kinda. He has nightmares. But enough of me. So Wei Ying?"

  
" Sigh* Okay. So we've been here for like 4 days right? And in all those days, my husband, my sweet sweet husband Lan Zhan, haven't uhmm.. He has not touched me! Like you know! We haven't did the deed yet! "

  
" Really?"

  
" Seriously? Even after the reception?"

  
" No! After the reception, we just changed our clothes and went straight to the airport and rode the plane to come here! Tsk. I've done all I can to make him make love to me yet, nothing! "

  
" Is he perhaps.. gay?"

  
" Shen Yuan! How could you! My Lan Zhan's not gay!"

  
" Just a thought."

  
" Why don't you ask him then?" 

  
Shen Yuan and Wei Ying looked at Xie Lian as if she has grown two heads.

  
" Xie Lian, if it is Hua Cheng, can you ask him something like " Why won't you make love to me?"

  
" Yes. Why not? We're married after all. Isn't it good to be open to each other?"

  
The two contemplated for a bit. 

  
" I know it's embarrassing but my point is that the two of you are now married and you're gonna live together all your life from this moment on. And along the way, every single thing about you, embarrassing or not, will eventually show up along your journey as a married couple. So why don't you start becoming open to him little by little? Surely he'll understand you and will not judge you for it. "

  
" Is that how your relationship with Hua Cheng works? Ahh I envy your bond with Hua Cheng! " 

  
" Haha. Don't envy us. In the past, we're very oblivious to our feelings for each other and was so afraid to say something about what we truly feel. It end up to us keeping silent about it for 8 years in the guise of friendship. When he decided to go to France and stay there for good, I decided to finally tell him my feelings before he leaves. That would be the last time I will see him anyway and I thought I got nothing to lose. 

  
But after I told him about it, he cried and hugged me tight. There I learned that he felt the same for me. "

  
" Wow! "

  
" Nn. Then after that, the both us learned to become more open to each other no matter how embarrassing or risky it might be. "

  
Wei Ying marvelled at what she heard from Xie Lian and Shen Yuan silently sipped her drink. 

**~~~~**

  
After the fight, the 3 men won and decided to call the police so that these 6 men would go to jail. 

  
**~~~~**

Luo Binghe disinfected the graze on Lan Zhan's face located on the side of his left brow. It was due to the fight earlier. Hua Cheng is currently standing with arms crossed looking at the two. 

  
" Thank you. "

  
" No problem Lan Zhan. Us Asians should stick to each other in this foreign country. " Luo Binghe said.

  
" I agree. But who are those men?" 

  
" Yes. About that, did you really cheated?"

  
Lan Zhan sighed.

  
" Wan Lu. Sun Fei's bodyguard. Don't know the rest. "

Sun Tu is a CEO of a big company. He has a daughter named Sun Fei. Lan Zhan applied to Sun Tu's company and got hired. The young man was very good at his job and so he got promoted and became the vice president after 7 months of working in the company. 

  
Sun Tu decided to make Lan Zhan mentor his daughter Sun Fei, since she is his only heiress to the company business. Sun Fei fell in love with her mentor and she kept on making a move towards him. But Lan Zhan is either oblivious or just pretending not to know her feelings. The people in the company thought that the two are lovers including Wan Lu. Sun Fei's personal bodyguard. 

  
One day, she decided confess to him but he turned her down gently. He told her he already has someone in his heart. 

" So, did she turned wild, turned to madness and decided to order her personal guard and some men to kill you because if she can't have you, then no one should? Just like some war freak antagonist in dramas?. " Luo Binghe said as he put a cute band aid on Lan Zhan's left brow. 

  
Hua Cheng snorted. Lan Zhan puffed.

  
" I didn't know you watch dramas Binghe."

  
" It's A-yuan. She likes them so much. "

  
Hua Cheng laughed. 

  
" So what happened next Lan Zhan? Are we gonna expect another attack for the next days? "

  
" No. Only Wan Lu hates me."

  
" You mean he did it on his own accord?"

  
" Mn. He loves Sun Fei."

  
" Oh I see. It's the 'I love my boss' kind of drama huh " Luo Binghe said as he finshed dressing the graze on Lan Zhan's face. 

  
The two men shook their heads at Luo Binghe.

**~~~~**

Wei Ying took a deep breath and opened the door of their hotel room. She's preparing herself about what she wants to ask Lan Zhan but when she went in, she pouted seeing that Lan Zhan is already sleeping.   
Tomorrow it is then. 

  
She smiled and went to the bed to sleep as well but when she looked at Lan Zhan's face, she saw a cute band aid beside his left brow. She frowned and raised a hand to carress it. Just what happened to him while she's away? 

  
Wei Ying sighed and decided to ask him tomorrow. She pulled the blanket to cover the both of them. 

  
**~~~~**

When Shen Yuan opened the door, she frowned when she didn't hear the usual 'A-Yuan! You're back!' from her husband. Luo Binghe always greets her cheerfully whenever she opens the door. 

  
Shen Yuan decided to enter the room then close the door behind her. She then looked and saw that her husband is sleeping already. She walked towards the bed slowly. But then...

  
" A-Yuan! Don't...don't leave me please! I'll be good! Please A-Yuan!"

  
Nightmares again.

  
Shen Yuan walked fast towards the bed and hugged her husband. 

  
" A-Yuan! Please please! God please don't let her walk away from me please! A-Yuan!" He uttered as tears fell down from his face. 

  
" Shh.. Binghe. I'm here. I'm not leaving. Shh." 

  
" A-Yuan! A-Yuan! *sobs*"

  
Luo Binghe, still eyes shut clung on her tightly. She let him.

  
  
" Binghe.. Binghe...Wake up." She said as she pulled away to wipe his tear streaked face.   
Luo Binghe slowly came to himself and blinked his eyes sleepily. 

  
" A-Yuan? You're here! I apologize I slept.."

  
" Shh. It's alright. I just want to say--"  
Luo Binghe's eyes widened. 

  
"The ingredients! A-Yuan! I forgot to buy *stands up* the ingre-yelp" Luo Binghe yelped as his wife pulled him back down. 

  
"Binghe I was just gonna say that---"

  
" A-Yuan! Tell me that later honey okay? I have to go! Look at the time. It's sommmmpppp"

  
Shen Yuan got frustrated since she got interrupted twice now and so she decided to silence him by kissing him. After a few seconds, she pulled away blushing furiously. 

  
" A-Yuan you..." Binghe said obviously surprised. His wife rarely does this kind of thing after all. 

  
" Binghe, would you please stay silent and listen to me first?"

  
Luo Binghe nodded smiling widely. 

  
" I...I know I'm not good with talking about feelings. But Xie Lian said something about being open to your spouse, even when it is embarrassing or risky and I think she's right about that so.. I have to tell you I.. I...lo.."

  
" I know you love me A-Yuan. No need to say it. " Binghe said as he cupped her right cheek with his left hand. 

  
" I know! I know you do. But I need to say this. I have to say that I really appreciate everything you do for me, all the l-l-love and c-c-care.. Don't laugh!" 

  
" I'm not." he responded but she can tell, that his eyes are laughing. 

  
" Sigh* And I want you to know that I'm not gonna leave you ever. By God's power. And that I am very deeply sorry for leaving you in the past. Just like what your parents did. "

  
Binghe's eyes got watery again.

  
"I'm sorry that I let stupidity get to me and I thought you hate me which leads to me leaving you, when all you ever wanted is for me to stay. "

  
" A-Yuan, did you eat something today? I wonder what's the recipe *giggles*" 

  
" Binghe! I'm serious! I know you're still having nightmares about me leaving, so I just want to assure you that I will not leave you, unless you to tell me to. It may help you heal. "

  
Binghe let his tears fall as he kept his eyes on his wife's face. He's touched by what she just said. 

  
" Sorry. I'm really sorry Binghe. " she said her eyes are stinging as well. She then went closer and hugged her husband as if a mother cradling her child. Luo Binghe held her upper arm with both hands and cried there. 

  
" It's fine A-Yuan. Not your fault. I'm just thankful to God that you come back to me and now, you're my wife..."

  
**~~~~**

Xie Lian is currently sitting on the edge of the bed. She raised a hand then carressed Hua Cheng's sleeping face. She smiled. 

  
" I know you're awake. " she said still carressing his face then chuckled when she saw Hua Cheng opening his left eye. 

  
" A-Lian, you really know me well." 

  
Xie Lian hummed then bent down to kiss Hua Cheng on the lips. Hua Cheng slowly got up and and sat on the bed as they continue to kiss a bit more closer to each other.   
Before the kiss got heated, they pulled away. 

  
" What did you 3 talked about? "

  
Xie Lian smiled and went to whisper something on Hua Cheng's left ear. 

  
" *snorts* Lan Zhan and Wei Ying? Seriously?"

  
"Nn." she said as she pulled back to face him again. 

  
" She should have just asked him directly. "

  
" That's what I told her. Maybe they're talking about it now. Now tell me what you did while I was away. You look tired. "

  
Hua Cheng yawned like an actor and gestured to go back to sleep.

  
" 'm sleepy. Let's slee--"

  
" Oh no dear, you're not escaping this conversation...."

**~~~~**

  
In the morning, a lady wearing a fitting lavender dress with matching red high heels on her feet is seen standing on a hotel room. She had her fancy bag carried in her right arm elegantly.

  
A few moments, she knocked on the door. The door opened revealing Lan Zhan. 

  
" Good morning Lan Zhan. Apologies for the disturbance. Can I speak to you for a moment?"

  
" Mn. Come in. "

  
" Oh no! This will be quick. Uhmm. I just came here to apologize for what Wan Lu and his friends did. It was my fault. Actually. I kinda *blushes* said something and maybe that was the reason he thought you cheated on me while were in a relationship , which he believed---"

  
" What relationship? Lan Zhan, who's this woman?"

  
The two was surprised when a voice interrupted their conversation. It was Wei Ying who apparently, was listening to the conversation when she heard that the person outside was a woman. 

  
" Wei Ying, apologies. Did I wake you?" 

  
" I've been awake since I heard a knock on the door. Now tell me who's she?" Wei Ying said as she saw that the woman is beautiful. Petite in figure with an expensive clothing. She seems so proper and sophisticated.   
The lady smiled. 

  
" Oh hello there! Wei Ying, is it? My name's Sun Fei. "

  
Wei Ying would never be rude to anyone but for some reason, she feels irritated at the Sun Fei. Whoever she is. She refused looking longer at the woman so now she keeps looking at Lan Zhan. 

  
" I must say, she's a beauty to behold Lan Zhan. No wonder you never looked my way no matter what I do to make you love me haha. "

  
Wei Ying then turned her head towards the woman her face contemplating. 

  
"Mn."

  
" Well then let me not keep you longer than I did. You're having your honeymoon, yes?"

  
" How did you know it's our honeymoon?" Wei Ying said frowning. 

  
" Lan Zhan gave me an invitation to come to your wedding. Unfortunately, I have a business trip here in England so I wasn't able to attend. Lan Zhan, I'm really sorry again. I'll make sure to tell Wan Lu very clearly that we're not lovers and that you never cheated on me. "

  
" Wan Lu? Is that the one who ruined my husband's face? "

  
" Yes. Unfortunately. *Sigh* Anyways, *looks at her expensive watch on her wrist* I have to go. I have a business meeting to attend to. Congratulations on your marriage! And have a good day!"

  
" Mn."

  
" * Chuckles* You never change Lan Zhan. Farewell. " with that, she turned on her heels and walked away as if in a runway. 

  
" Were you close with her?" Wei Ying asked her arms crosses when Sun Fei was out of earshot. 

  
" Mn. "

  
" Why didn't I know about this?"

  
" Didn't ask. "

  
" Okay fair. So mind telling me what exactly happened yesterday while I was gone? And also, tell me everything about that Sun Fei. From how you met her and such..."

**~~~~**

  
The couples went to go to an amusement park today. As usual, the women grouped themselves and is walking ahead of their husbands. 

  
" Wei Ying, are you alright?" asked Xie Lian.   
Truth be told, Wei Ying does seem down even when she still smiles and jokes around. It didn't went unnoticed by the two women so after a few rides, they decided to ask Wei Ying about it. 

  
" Yes! Why would I not?"

  
" You just seem kinda...nevermind that."

  
" Hahaha you guys are just imagining that! Let's go ride the ferris wheel! "

  
" Alright. Let's inform our husbands."

**~~~~**

  
On the ferris wheel, they still grouped themselves according to gender. The 3 women on one ride. The 3 men on another ride. 

  
" So, spill it out. Have you talked to him about the.. you know."

  
" What? Ah! About that, actually no. Haha. He was sleeping already when I got back that's why"

  
" I see. Hua Cheng was also quite tired when I got back. Turns out they were in trouble yesterday. "

  
" Yeah. I was so angry yesterday when Binghe refused to tell me why he was so tired, he slept when I reached the hotel though it was still 9:40 pm. I only learned about it when I forced him to tell me about it in the morning, since I saw a bruise on his waist on the right side. "

  
" I'm really sorry! But at the same time I'm thankful for what your husbands did to help Lan Zhan. If not for them, my husband would have been hospitalized. "

  
" No problem! I'm glad San Lang helped Lan Zhan and nothing serious happened to them. "

  
" I agree. We asians should stick together and help each other. "

**~~~~**

" Hey Lan Zhan, have you talked with Wei Ying?" Luo Binghe said

  
" Mn."

  
" So did you did the deed?" Hua Cheng said smirking. 

  
Lan Zhan looked at the two in front of him. Then Luo Binghe looked at Hua Cheng. 

  
" Xie Lian told you?" 

  
" Yeah. But according to this guys reaction, it seems like they haven't talked about the 'doing the deed thing' haha "

" *cups a hand to whisper at Hua Cheng* We'll Wei Ying seems normal. "

  
Lan Zhan tilted his head a bit to the right as if asking what the two are whispering about. 

  
" Nevermind. What was her reaction when you told her about the fight yesterday?" 

  
" Angry. "

  
" Hahah you bet. A-Yuan spanked me with her fancy fan yesterday because I refused to tell her what happened. She eventually knew it this morning when she saw a bruise on my waist. How about you Hua Cheng?"

  
" A-Lian just said she was proud of me for helping. " Hua Cheng said smiling. 

  
Lan Zhan let out a tiiiiiiny smile. 

  
" Well, as expected from Xie Lian. Now do tell me where you learn that awesome trick you did during the fight yesterday. I wanna learn it.."

**~~~~**

  
Lan Zhan and Wei Ying entered their hotel room after having dinner at a restaurant with the other couples. 

  
" I'm tired Lan Zhan. Let's go to sleep. "  
Wei Ying said and walked towards the bed but then she felt Lan Zhan hold her right arm.

She then turned to look at him.

  
" What is it? "

  
" What's wrong?"

  
" Huh? Nothing's wrong! Why would there be anything wrong? Haha"

  
Lan Zhan looked at her blankly unconvinced. 

  
" I'm fine Lan Zhan! Really! See *smiles widely* I'm smiling! Hahaha "

  
" Smiling on the outside. Sad on the inside. "

  
Wei Ying looked at her husband. Her smile faltering. Sigh. He really knows me well. 

  
" Why sad? "

  
Wei Ying turned away from him. 

  
" It's nothing! It's really nothing Lan Zhan! " Wei Ying said as she walked closer to the bed. 

  
Lan Zhan reached out to hold her arm again. 

  
" It's not nothing. You're sad. Don't want Wei Ying sad. "

  
Wei Ying sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. Lan Zhan followed suit and lowered himself, as if a servant kneeling before a king, so that they can speak properly.

  
" It's stupid Lan Zhan. " Wei Ying said lowering her head so that she can't see Lan Zhan's face. 

  
" Not stupid. Speak. "

  
" Fine! " 

  
Wei Ying took a deep breath and looked at him.

  
" Okay so, uhmm. I don't want to doubt you. I never really want to! I pomise. But ever since we came here, you haven't touched me. And I thought about several reasons of why you haven't. It gnaws on my mind. 

  
And then suddenly, there's Sun Fei who has feelings for you. Then I learned that you two are close. It gave me the idea that maybe you also have feelings for her secretly. And now you're having a crisis upon which one of us you really love. 

  
And I concluded that maybe that was the reason why you haven't touched me yet. It's because your conscience would not take it if you touch me and you realize the one you love the most was Sun Fei. You're a righteous man so I bet you don't want to feel guilty for hurting my feelings so yeah. " she said and lowered her head. 

  
There was a pause for a bit. 

  
Then Wei Ying felt Lan Zhan put his head on her lap. She noticed that his shoulders began shaking. She panicked. 

  
" Lan Zhan? Are you crying? Lan Zhan I know it's not true! I'm not accussing you! I was just telling you about it since you asked---"

  
Then suddenly Wei Ying was interrupted by a tiny laugh.

  
" Lan Zhan?"

  
Then Lan Zhan burst out laughing his head thrown slightly backwards. Wei Ying was surprised but at the same time, she marvelled on what she is hearing right now. Sure she heard Lan Zhan laugh a tiny tiny bit before. But this is the first time he burst out laughing. Wei Ying felt a weight lifted off her heart but still, she pouted at being laughed at. 

  
" See! I told you! It's stupid since you're laughing at me! I shouldn't have said anything!"

  
Lan Zhan tried to calm down from laughing since his wife is pouting now. But he found out he can't stop yet. 

  
" Lan Zhaaaaaaaaannmmmmpppphh"

  
Wei Ying was interrupted from her shouting Lan Zhan's name when suddenly, she was kissed hungrily. She was kissed hungrily she can't breathe. It feels as though she's drowning in the sea. Wei Ying pulled away gasping but Lan Zhan follows her and kisses her again. 

  
" Lan Zhammmpp *pulls away* what are yoummmpp *gasp* waimmmpp "

  
It went on like that for a bit until Wei Ying gave in and decided to let Lan Zhan do what he wants. Her arms went around Lan Zhan's neck pulling him more closely. Lan Zhan then scooped Wei Ying still kissing her and laid her on the bed properly. 

  
It this is it? Will he finally make love to me? Oh Lord. Thank you for this day! You're so generous to me hahaha. 

  
Wei Ying felt giddy.

  
After a while of kissing, the two pulled away for air. Both of them are panting as they looked into each others eyes.

  
'That look. That's definitely a look I've seen in my dreams hahaha. Lan Zhan looking at me with want and desire. Me! Me! My husband wants me! Not Sun Fei! Hahaha! '

  
" Apologies Wei Ying. " Lan Zhan said still panting.

  
'Apologies? Why is he apologizing?! '

  
" Didn't know it would bother you."

  
" Of course it would bother me! I'm a woman after all! Did you know how many times I asked myself if I'm undesireable? Not good enough? Not beautiful enough? Then Sun Fei arrived looking so b-b-beautiful! " Wei Ying said finding it hard to utter the words. 

  
Lan Zhan puffed a breath.

  
" Don't laugh at me! You bastard! I hate you ! I really hate you Lan Zhaaaaannmmmpp"  
They kissed again. 

~~~~

  
With clothes still intact, the two laid side by side. So close to one another. Wei Ying's head is on Lan Zhan's chest. And Lan Zhan's arm around his wife. His hand palming her back up and down. They exhausted themselves with kissing and touching and carressing each other. 

  
" Okay, so the reason why you didn't touch me is because you didn't want me to go to the tours limping due to being deflowered for the first time? "

  
" Mn. "

  
Wei Ying burst out laughing.

  
" Hahaha. Aiya Lan Zhan! What am I going to do with you! How is it that you existed hmm? *raises herself a bit to look at Lan Zhan* I can't thank God enough for giving me you. *carressed his face* Lan Zhan, for thinking of me, that's really sweet of you and I really appreciate it! "

  
Wei Ying then went on top of her husband.   
" But I've wanted you for so long and I don't think I can wait much longer than this. " she said her voice enticing Lan Zhan. 

  
" The tour tomorrow--"

  
Wei Ying put a finger on top of his mouth in the middle part. 

  
" Hush now darling. And let me love you." Wei Ying said and closed the tiny gap between them and they kissed. 

And you know the rest. 

  
**~~~~**

  
The next day, Lan Zhan and Wei Ying is absent during the tour. 

  
" My my, the virgin maiden must have been deflowered yesterday hmm." Shen Yuan said as she covered half of her face with a fan.   
Xie Lian chuckled as well as Luo Binghe. Hua Cheng merely smiled. 

  
" She should really spill it to me before we go our separate ways and go back to our own country."

  
Xie Lian hummed. 

  
" Shall we go without them for now? "

  
" Alright. "

**Author's Note:**

> Lan Zhan did kiss Wei Ying. On the forehead 😅😅. 
> 
> Dont forget to pray folks!


End file.
